Knowing
by ameo
Summary: LJ oneshot: You wonder why he is laughing at something as small as a joke when people are being killed out in the world where you will soon be released into.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. :)

Knowing  
written by **ameo**

It used to be that the only place you felt the safest was at home, sitting on your faimly's comfortable leather couch with an oversized quilt that your grandmother made draped over your shoulders. You remember the feeling of warmth that kindled inside you as your two beloved dogs cuddled at your feet.

Now it is different. It seems like the only time you feel safe is when you have your quilt draped over your shoulders with frustrated tears forming in your emerald eyes. You wonder why it is so; you wonder what has happened that has caused these feelings of insecurity. What has the world come to? You think that the world needs better insurance.

And then you see him sitting on the couch with his friends. One of them whispers something and then they are all laughing. You notice how he seems not to care about anything, just that one joke his best friend had cracked. You wonder why he is laughing at something as small as a joke when people are being killed out in the world where you will soon be released into.

You tug your quilt over your shoulders tighter, closer to you, squeezing your shoulders in just to get that feeling of warmth. Tears are forming in your eyes again, and that small bit of safety seems so far away. You long for that feeling so much. You try to reach for it, but it's out of your reach.

The next thing you know, he is looking into your eyes. It startles you at first, but upon seeing his hazel eyes stare into your emerald ones you suddenly feel warmth kindle inside your body.

"Is everything going to work out?" you find yourself asking.

His eyes seem to soften at your question, catching the implied double meaning. "My mum used to tell me 'if you think, then you can; if you know, then you will.'" he paused, then nodded. "Yes, I think everything is going to work out."

Your mind focuses on what he just said.

_If you think, then you can. If you know, then you will._

It was a great sentence, you find yourself thinking about it from all directions. If you think everything is going to be okay, then it is possible. But if you know, everything will be okay. It is a comforting thought; but alas, a small smile starts to form on your lips, you don't _know_. You find yourself very confused and very comforted.

So you don't answer him, though you know he undertands. You feel his arms wrap across your shoulders. He lightly guides you to the now vacant couch; you briefly wonder what time it is and how long you had been sitting by yourself with your grandmother's quilt draped across your shoulders.

The two of you are now sitting. The matter of time you had wondered about before was now lost to you as his arms wrap around your waist and your body seems to meld into his. You sigh in content and you feel his free hand take your hand gently. His thumb is gently massaging you hand, and you close your eyes, only feeling the small movement of circles on your hand.

You suddenly realize that everything is going to be different now. Everything you had thought of before is now an entirely different formula.

In a few months you'll be graduated and released into the world you've come to be frustrated with. You want to wrap your grandmother's quilt around your shoulders more as you feel more tears begin to form in your eyes.

He seemed to sense what you were thinking, and he whispered in her ear, tickling her neck with the stubbles and giving her her goosebumps. "I know everything is going to be okay."

And suddenly you feel like you're home again, sitting on that comfortable leather couch with your grandmother's quilt wrapped around yourself. You feel warmth again, as if your dogs were cuddled at your feet again.

You feel him sigh contently behind you, and you wonder if you can ever inherit his strong will. But for now, everything would be okay, as time was moving very slowly as you lay in his arms. He knew, so it was bound to happen.

You sit up and unwrap your grandmother's quilt from your shoulders, and you hear him mutter something. You lay back against him, warmth filling your body again as he rewraps his arms around you. You cover the two of you with the quilt, and you are feeling safe again for the first time since you arrived back from the winter holidays.


End file.
